1. Field: The invention is in the field of medical and surgical examination or operative chairs or tables equipped to catch liquids and debris resulting from examining, or from operating upon, a patient. It is also concerned with disposable bags capable of use as catch receptacles for such chairs or tables.
2. State of the Art: Surgical operative chairs for use by gynocologists in carrying out various examination and surgical procedures on their patients are normally equipped with catch receptacles forwardly of the chair seat so as to receive liquid and dedris resulting from the examination or surgical procedure as it flows by gravity along the chair seat. The catch receptacle is ordinarily a rigid vessel, e.g. a drawer recessed in the front of the seat for being partially pulled out during an examination or surgical procedure to receive liquid and debris cascading over the forward portion of the seating surface. Following such examination or surgical procedure, the drawer is removed entirely for emptying and washing.